wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Minneapolis
Minneapolis is a major city in the north center of the United States. It is home to PRT department 46,The largest 65 cities in the United States host individual departments as of 2012. They are numbered accordingly, in order of decreasing size. ... 46 Minneapolis - PRT Master Reference which is an acclimatization zone and training area for new and international capes.So one possibility for dumping grounds for sketchy capes is a location like Minneapolis or San Diego - the former being an acclimatization zone and training area for new & international capes, the latter being a training area for Wards on the rise. Take your troublemaker or sketchy individual, and put them in a place with an excessive number of capes, a lot of already existing oversight, and existing resources. - reddit comment by Wildbow. In addition, Minneapolis supports nearby low-population states, utilizing capable Movers to respond quickly.A city without an office relies on nearby departments and offices. Police get sessions a few times a year on how to handle new triggers, how to handle powered gangs, and so on. It largely boils down to 'contain the problem if it can be contained, hunker down and wait for the heroes from the nearest big city to arrive'. Cities like Minneapolis will support low-population states nearby with capable movers who can get to other cities faster. - reddit comment by Wildbow.Essentially. Cities like Minneapolis and Spokane are equipped with movers or mover capabilities, to better be able to get to areas in need. - reddit comment by Wildbow. Despite its important duties, Minneapolis has only small teams, only about as large as the one in Anchorage.“Dan, Seattle doesn’t have anything major going on. They’re busy rebuilding and the capes are restless. We’re sending three capes your way. We’re also- you remember your training for the Director position?” “I do.” You’d sat in to observe for Minneapolis and Kansas City, but the training had been minor at best, the teams only about as large as the one here in Anchorage. “Well, we’ve got someone who’s doing the training program. Her name is Katelyn Carver. She’s… well, she’s going to come with the Seattle capes.” - PRT: Department Sixty Four, thread II [Worm Quest - Page 47] Dan Seneca trained for his Director position in Minneapolis, while Blister, a roaming contender in various parahuman fighting ringsBlister was a roaming contender in various parahuman fighting rings, traveling from area to area to participate as his sole source of income. Despite a consistent win rate (42-16-2 at last count) and a great deal of exposure, Blister never achieved notoriety, which might explain his restless nature, an endless search for recognition. - WD Helena, document by Wildbow. and later Birdcage-sentenced villainHe was captured with a complete lockdown of the district and several cape teams converging on the location. Was interred in the Parahuman Asylum for treatment, only to kill his oncologist before treatment. The Birdcage was deemed the optimal choice, with the healers therein. - WD Helena, document by Wildbow. also came from the city.◈ BLISTER; Louis Villarreal Classification: Master/Stranger Forms subtle bulges of warped space; bulges ‘pop’ on approach, revealing Blister duplicates. Disposition: Villain Location: Previously Minneapolis - WD Helena, document by Wildbow. Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:PRT Departments